


Private Lessons

by LemonLordLeah



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Bondage, DDLG, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Master/Slave, Romance, Spanking, Teacher Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLordLeah/pseuds/LemonLordLeah
Summary: Being one of Shouta Aizawa's former students, you didn't find it strange at all when he asked if you'd like to meet him at a bar later that evening after bumping into each other on the subway. Your night takes an unexpected turn as you stay out past the last subway stop and invite him over to your place. It turns out to be a wonderful mistake. Enjoy getting close to Mr. Aizawa and learning all the things that make him the beautiful (and sexy) man he is, inside and out. 10 chapters already in the works, and I hope to keep them coming.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

_“Nice try,”_ you grumble as you jab your elbow into a creep trying to get behind you in the subway. He gets the message and moves to another section. Luckily, your stop was coming up soon, so you probably wouldn't encounter too many more gropers. 

You pick up your phone and start scrolling through the notifications. _Spam, news, junk. Junk. Junk._ You sigh as you slide it back into your pocket.

The work day had been annoying, and you were very much looking forward to sitting on your couch, eating ramen, and having a drink. Rescue missions were always exhausting, and today you were lucky enough to meet an exceptionally ungrateful group of disaster victims.

One man was brave enough to point out that the male heroes were working much faster than you could. Nevermind thé fact that you’d already cleared a square destroyed by an explosive villain earlier in the day, and felt a bit worn out. 

As much as you tried to remind yourself that they’d just experienced a traumatic event, a small voice in the back of your head was definitely urging you to drop him from a skyscraper. 

You hear the announcement for your stop and shuffle closer to the door. 

"(Y/N) is that you?" A man's voice asks from behind you. You turn to defend yourself but stop quickly, deciding a random creep probably wouldn't know your name.

"Woah! Hey, it's me, your old teacher? Shouta Aizawa? No need to lay into me, kid. I'm not some pervert." He grins humorously. You lower your hand. 

"Oh my God! Aizawa Sensei! i haven’t seen you in so long. Sorry about that. Things are a bit... rough on the subway at this hour. If you know what I mean." 

He scans the area and quickly locates the man from earlier. He stands sheepishly eyeing Aizawa from the other side of the isle. 

"Mhmm, I do." Aizawa’s nods, eyes narrowing as he leers at the perv who tried to fondle your ass. He quickly turns away and pretends to be enthralled by an ad for Present Mic's radio program hanging on the window.

"Where are you off to, Sensei? You caught me right before I was about to get off."

"Ah, as am I," he replies. "There's a store down here that sells some high-class sake. I'm celebrating."

"Oh, celebrating what?"

"My birthday," he responds plainly.

"What? Really? Happy birthday! Are you gonna party with Mr. Yamada?" you ask in a singsong voice.

"Just myself." 

There was no angst in his reply. It was common knowledge that Shouta Aizawa preferred to be alone most of the time.

"Well, don't let me intrude,” you hum, “I hope you have fun doing... whatever you're doing.” You wink at him and steady yourself as the subway comes to a stop.

The doors open and the two of you exit into the tunnel. The cold air prompts you to pull your coat tighter around you. Shouta and you walk side by side, in silence, eventually winding up on the sidewalk.

"It was great to see you again,” you smile, turning to give him a slight wave, “Have a good evening Sensei. Stay warm!" 

You bow and smile warmly, turning on your heels before walking in the direction of your apartment.

"Hey," Shouta’s deep voice calls, stopping you in your tracks. 

"Yes, Mr.Aizawa?"

An almost imperceptible smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth. His heavy-lidded eyes shut and he shakes his head, unsure of what he’s about to do. 

"Would you like to go somewhere and get a drink with me later?"

You blink rapidly few times to make sure you're actually awake. _Why_ _would he want to do something... with me?_ you wonder.

His expression doesn't change as you mull over his proposal. You decide there’s no harm in it, and you’d love to know about his exploits over the past 7 years.

"Sure, I can do that."

He shrugs, "If you don't feel up to it I really don't mind."

"No-no!" 

you frantically try to assure him that you really want to go, and he assures you he wasn't offended, and to chill the fuck out. You hand him your phone and he enters his number, along with an address to the bar you plan to meet at.

Arriving a bit early, you wait outside at 8:45 instead of 9 pm. You peer up at the rickety, run-down looking building with a flashing neon sign the reads: "Karaoke. 2 for 1 Sake Thursday nights!" 

_Not sure why I expected anything different. Out of the way, lowkey, that's Aizawa for you._

"Early as always, I see." You hear him before you see him. You whirl to face him, quickly locating his lanky figure in the shadows.

"Do you know how creepy you are Mr.Aizawa?"

He chuckles, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I'm just an unarmed, rugged gentleman. I mean you no harm m' lady."

”Uh-huh," -you shake your head and lift an eyebrow- "Ready to go in?"

"Sure. It's better inside."

Aizawa enters first, holding the rusty door for you as you enter. You have to agree with him. The interior, although dim-lit and a bit vintage, is surprisingly clean. All the furniture seems to made of dark, well cared for wood. The walls are dotted with artwork done by a few local artists you recognize, all alcohol or bad themed. A large selection of alcohol lines the wall behind the bar neatly, and in alphabetical order. The stage is the only part of the building that's well lit, but it isn't blinding, and a tall mic stand sits in the center of it with a large screen projecting music videos on the back wall.

"Not bad,” you say, ”I'm surprised you'd like a place with Karaoke."

Aizawa’s shoulders lift in a shrug, "I only come here for the two for one special," he pauses briefly, "and because no one comes here."

The pair of you find a booth near the wall. You’re served quickly by the waitress and order some yummy bar food.

You and Aizawa discuss the events of your lives following your graduation 7 years earlier. He regales you with tales of nail-biting villain chases, epic victories, and tragic loss. You tell him about your own trials and achievements, which he follows up with encouraging words of praise, or advice.  
  


Time flies as the two of you share your experiences. It had been a while since you last saw him, but you’re sure you’ve never seen him smile this much. 

"I appreciate you taking the time to come out. This is rather pleasant, actually," he admits.

"No one should be alone on their birthday, even if they wa-"

A loud 'bang' interrupts your words and shakes the room as the door is kicked open behind you.

"FOUND YOU SHOUTA!"

A tall man in a black leather outfit, with an almost equally tall coif of blonde hair, bursts through the doorway. His wide smile, which covers half his face, is topped by a small mustache. Hypnotic green eyes peer out over the sunglasses that remain on despite it being night out.

You start to laugh, trying desperately to contain it, but Aizawa notices.

"Why did you do this?" 

You finally crack, gripping your stomach as you break down.

" _Pfffft_ , come on, Sensei! You can't just hang out with me on your birthday! It has to be somewhat of a party."

His eyes squeeze tightly closed and he greets his highschool friend, "Hi there, Hizashi."

"HEY HEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO HIDE FROM ME ERASER! I CAME RIGHT FROM WORK." 

Although you had experienced his quirk many times before, you weren't quite prepared for the insane volume of his voice as he excitedly greeted Shouta.

Aizawa flashes you a satisfied smirk, loving the instant karma. _Serves you right,_ he thinks to himself.

"So, (y/n),” Shouta raises a brow, inspecting you, “do you have Hizashi's number?" 

Your face turns red as you again try to suppress explosive laughter. The alcohol really did have you feeling much too giddy.

"I-I, pfffffft,"

"Unreal."

"BAHAHAA. I still had his number saved from after-school English lessons back at UA. Oh man, I can't believe my luck. His number hasn't changed in 7 years."

"Well played," Aizawa concedes, sounding a little impressed.

Present Mic begins to speak again and notices you twitch a little. He lowers his voice to avoid making your ears throb, "Whoops, sorry about that (y/n). I can't believe you Shouta, you invite this brat but not me? I'm wounded." 

An elbow pokes into your side and Hizashi gives Aizawa a mocking pout, which he promptly ignores.

"Since you tried to shake me, I'm going to embarrass you as much as I possibly can."

"Please don’t." Aizawa adds flatly.

"Come on Shouta, let's go sing! We can shake the windows down, ya dig?"

"Yeah, that's not happening."

You blow off his protests, fueled by liquid courage, and eagerly accept Mic's invitation for Kareoke in place of your teacher.

"At least someone knows how to party. Come on (y/n), let's sing happy birthday until Eraser wants to crawl out of his skin," Mic beams.

“I already do.”

You wiggle your fingers at Aizawa as you make your way on stage, pulled by Present Mic. He responds with a soft curl of his lips and an expression that says 'this is unbelievable.'

What was originally meant to be a one-song set turns into two, then three... Minutes turned to hours as Yamada and you sing. After your voice gives out (you’re fairly certain Mic’s never could) the three of you play pool at the tables tucked in a semi-hidden back room until Yamada announces he has to leave to sleep for work tomorrow.

Aizawa and you finish your drinks, chatting for a while longer. Midnight rolls around and you realize it first, immediately feeling distressed.

"SHIT! Oh man. Aizawa-Sensei, I'm so sorry. The subway made its last run."

Checking his own phone he lets out a sigh. “Damn. It's fine, I'll get a hotel or call up Hizashi and head to his place."

Pondering momentarily, you decide that there are very few people you feel as safe around as your old teacher, and you have no reservations about him staying in your guest room. 

"You can stay at my place. I have a spare room that's all made up!"

He blinks at you a few times, trying to ensure he had heard you correctly. "You're inviting me to your apartment? (Y/N), you know I'm a man, right?"

"Pffft," you laugh, "so what? We're not in the stone age anymore."

He brushes messy ribbons of raven hair out of his eyes and nods contemplatively. "I suppose that's fine. You haven't been my student for quite a while, I doubt anyone would care."

"Glad we agree!" you pop up from your seat and gather your belongings. The two of you discuss the price of the taxi to your home, deciding that it is indeed much more expensive to get to his place than yours.

You cover the bill, ignoring his chivalrous protests, then make your way back to your apartment for the night.


	2. All Wrapped up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Mr. Aizawa back to your place after you kept him out past the last subway run. I'm sure nothing strange will happen.

“Well, here we are, Sensei!” you announced as you crossed the threshold into your small apartment, Aizawa close behind. The tired hero removed his shoes alongside you, lining them neatly against the wall before giving the room a quick scan. 

“Not bad. A minimalist. Just like me.” A soft smile tugged at your lips. “Are you sure you’re alright with this?” uncertainty was present in his voice as he quirked a brow skeptically and shrugged off his leather jacket. It was hard not to swoon. He somehow managed to move gracefully even during such mundane tasks. 

“Of course! it’s my fault we stayed so late anyway." 

"Well, more like Hizashi’s,” he corrected you with a light chuckle, sliding one hand in his pocket and sending the other running through his silky black hair. A relieved sigh ghosted past his lips. It was strange, standing in the home of a former student, but your confidence was reassuring. "I have a feeling you wouldn’t have sang karaoke for so long if not for his insistence." 

"True, but I enjoyed it! I think I want something warm to drink." 

Aizawa watched you bound off to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but think you looked cute like that; standing on your tiptoes, quietly humming to yourself as you searched the cabinets for tea. 

"Would you like some, Mr.Aizawa?" 

He shrugged and nodded, shifting his weight to the other hip. "Sure, (Y/n)Thank you for asking… You’re very formal, you know.”

“Well, of course! I understand a few years have gone by, but I still respect you as my teacher.”

“That’s fine, I don’t mind” You missed the smirk pulling at his mouth as he slumped into the dining room chair. From the corner of your eye, you noticed him rubbing his palms on his eyelids. 

Half a decade had passed since then, but you hadn’t forgotten the severe injury suffered by the hero during a villain attack on the USJ. The incident left his eyes even more sensitive than they were previously.

Your lip tilted in a slight frown and you quickly tried to shake off the thought, unable to handle the image of him wounded and, undoubtedly, scared.

“Do you need eye drops?” you offered, tone laced with genuine concern, “I actually bought some recently, they haven’t been opened yet.”

One tired, dark eye cracked opened as he turned to look at you. “My, my, aren’t you considerate?”

Something in the way he spoke the words made you squirm. You palmed the back of your neck sheepishly. The heat quickly rushing to your face. Positive he could see the tinting of your skin, you turn away in haste. 

“W-Well, I just know it doesn’t feel good to have… dry eyes.”

Shouta softened at your words. Shit, he couldn’t even mess with you when you were being so sweet; it was too fucking _cute._

“No need to get all rosy-cheeked (Y/n), just stating the obvious. I have some on me, but thank you for the offer.”

Your tense muscles relaxed. Satisfied with his response, you continued the process of making tea. If you recalled correctly, his favorite flavor was spiced vanilla chai. You found the blend easily, tossing it in the pot and leaving it to steep. A pleasant, warm aroma filled the air and you inhaled deeply to savor it.

Aizawa used drops in each irritated eye and held them closed with a deep sigh. letting the soothing solution settle in. They would help the irritation, but damn did it sting when the drops first hit his eyes.

You thought now would be a good time to catch up on some phone notifications, only to be disappointed that nothing worthwhile had come through during your evening. _Spam, spam, ‘10 Ways To Spice Up Your Hero Outfit,’ text I don’t want to read, 'Notorious Villain Captured By Rookie Team Kiribaku. All junk._ you continued mindlessly searching through the feed until you heard the water start to bubble.

“Anything interesting going on in the world?”

The unexpected baritone voice almost made you leap out of your skin, knocking over a teacup and sending it careening towards the floor. Shouta reached out, catching the dish moments before it hit the ground. 

Apparently, the seasoned hero’s reflexes were as sharp as ever. 

“Didn’t mean to scare ya, _kid_.”

You squinted at his tone; it was far from apologetic. If you didn’t know any better you might believe he did it on purpose just to get a rise out of you. 

"Jesus, you’re like a cat.” you hissed, still frazzled from the scare.

A satisfied smirk split his face, “I take that as the highest compliment,” Shouta hummed, replacing the cup before quirking a brow and leaning past your shoulder to examine the box of tea leaves resting behind you, "Is that vanilla spiced chai?”

“Yep!” you chirped, perking up at the recognition, “I remembered seeing you drink it a few times during my school years. Hopefully, it wasn’t just because you had no other options, heh.”

Long arms folded over his chest as he gave you a quick once over. It struck him as… _interesting_ that you’d remember such a mundane fact.

“No, I like it.” he assured you with a soft grin, “You really remembered that huh?“

"Y-yeah. Is… is that weird?” you shrank under his gaze, fearing you’d just outed yourself as a massive creep.

“A little,” the teacher chuckled, his reassuring smile going unnoticed as you couldn’t bring yourself to match his gaze. 

Your thoughtfulness was… endearing.

“Oh, s-sorry, well uh, heRE YOU GO!” hands trembled slightly as you passed the man before you a cup of the fragrant brew. He accepted gratefully with an appreciative hum before returning to the dining table.

A comfortable silence followed; the pair of you enjoying the comforting warmth of the tea. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that the sound of Aizawa’s fingers tapping rhythmically on the table broke through the quiet. 

“You know, normally people only remember tiny details like that when they have a crush.”

You choked on your drink. The sudden accusation had heat flooding to your cheeks and you starting sprinting down a path of panic and self-doubt, “WHAT!? Mr.Aizawa, please, don’t be ridiculous.”

His powerful shoulders shrugged casually as he took another lazy sip. 

“What’s All-Might’s favorite drink?” he interrogated, clearly amused and not interested in letting you escape the uncomfortable line of questioning.

You feverishly searched your memory. Dear God it was hard to even remember their _faces_ right now, let alone their favorite drink.

“What about Midnight’s? Mic’s? Snipe’s? _Any_ of your former classmates?” the pro hero’s tone was practically _dripping_ with satisfaction. A smug grin creeping ever further up his cheek. Your reaction was almost _too_ good. 

“I- I don’t know, and I bet you don’t either!” the words tumbled from you, brows furrowed in concentration as you stared at the countertop. No way could you bring yourself to look at him right now.

“Nope, I sure don’t. But, then again,” your fingers dug into the wood, irritation creeping up your spine, “I don’t have a big. Fat. _Crush_ on any of them." 

You slowly turned to glare at him, only to double over in laughter when greeted with his smug, toothy grin. 

” _PFFFT!_ Okay, okay,“ giggles bubbled in your chest, forcing you to surrender, "yes, in _high school,_ I had a crush on you. Most of the girls did, you know." 

He bobbed his head, lips held in a flat line giving him a serious expression. "This is true. I am devilishly handsome. It’s a curse, really." 

A pained groan escaped you as you rolled your eyes dramatically. You couldn’t help cracking a smile. His satirical narcissism always amused you.

"I think most female students find 'bad boy’ teachers attractive, Sensei.” You grabbed your tea and joined him at the table. A loud yawn shuddered through you when you settled into the chair opposite Shouta.

“Tired? It is pretty late. Perhaps you should sleep.” His own heavy lids drifted shut when he leaned into the chair back. 

You shook your head. "I’m alright. This will wake me up a bit. I know you stay up late most nights and I can’t have you rifling through my things.” He chuckled at your sly wink.

“Fair enough, I am the type.”

Another long silence followed until his voice once again cut through the air. 

“You know… there is a _slight_ difference between you and the girls who normally swoon over me.”

“Oh?” You asked, taking another sip and preparing yourself for the 'you’re much more mature and less annoying,’ trope.

“I haven’t become attracted to any of them.”

Tea sputtered across the table as it rocketed from your lips. Shouta erupted into a rare and genuine fit of roaring laughter. He ran to your kitchen, pulling some paper towel’s from the counter before returning to help with the mess.

“Are we in a 1990’s sitcom?" 

Angrily, you snatched the towel from him, trying unsuccessfully to stop tea from trickling to the floor. 

"Why would you say something like that!? How embarrassing,”

Shouta crossed his arms and looked you over, watching your hands work frantically to clear the area of spilled liquid. 

“Because it’s true.”

The words shot jolts of electricity up your spine and you couldn’t help but stammer. “ I-I think you had too much to drink.“ 

"Nope,” he shook his head, grinning slightly, “Sober as a bird.”

 _Shit_. 

Breathing became difficult as your throat constricted. Were you really hearing this? Shouta Aizawa, pro hero Eraserhead, _your former teacher_ , just confessed to you. 

“But hey,” he added casually, throwing his hands up. “if you’ve grown out of that crush I understand. No hard feelings.”

Your eyes lifted from the spill and slowly scanned his frame, paying special attention to the way his toned stomach remained visible through his tight-fitting black sweater. His body was relaxed yet alert, and that fucking hair of his. It rippled in loose waves around his shoulders and you couldn’t help imagining how it would feel tangled in your grip as you writhed in pleasure beneath him. The lewd thoughts sent your heart racing and your face filled with blood.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” he chuckled, noticing your dazed appearance. He scratched his head in thought, glancing to the side momentarily before setting his eyes on you again. “Well, if you wanted to test it out, I could always give you… a kiss?”

 _Oh fuck._

“I never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, though. So if I’m being a creep, let me know. I’ll back right off.”

You knew he meant it, but with the way your mind was spinning and your eyes roved his solid frame, you knew there was no chance in hell you’d let this opportunity slip through your fingers. Jesus, you were practically _drooling_ just admiring his fully clothed body.

“Y-Yeah, okay.” you barely managed to squeak out the words.

“'Yeah okay’ leave you alone? Or 'yeah okay, kiss me Sensei?’”

You shut your eyes tight and felt the tension rise in your neck and cheekbones, before mustering up the courage to answer. 

“Y-yes, you can kiss me… if you want.”

Gentle hands slipped around your waist, lifting you from the wooden chair. They pulled you closer, and he tilted your chin up to his soft gaze.

“ _You know,_ ” came his silky voice, so low and soothing, “ _it might be nice if you looked at me, even if just for a second. Don’t you wanna make sure you’re kissing the right person_?”

You chuckled at that, opening one eye dramatically for a quick peek. His handsome face beamed down at you and you can’t remember the last time you felt butterflies take off in your stomach. 

“Yep, that’s the right guy.”

His rugged features softened at your words. He was mesmerized by the innocence in your needy, lust blown eyes. Cool, nimble fingers brushed soft strands of hair from your face as the other came up to cup your cheek, almost protective in the way he cradled it in his palm.

“You’re beautiful…(Y/n).”

Your plush lips parted and his mouth pressed against yours in a slow, passionate kiss that had you leaning, no, _melting_ into his touch as quiet moans of comfort reverberated between your lips. It was like a soothing melody; almost unheard and meant only for you. The gentle tickle of his tongue dancing with yours, the pauses, groans, and sighs, all worked together to put you in a blissful trance.

A small whine left you as he pulled away.

“So,” he sighed, forehead resting against yours affectionately, “still have a thing for your grouchy homeroom teacher?" 

His half-lidded eyes searched your face, brows furrowed in focus as he sought out any signs of discomfort or trepidation.

If you didn’t before, you sure as shit would after that. 

"Mhm,” is all you could manage through your almost painful grin, pleasant warmth bloomed in your chest and spread throughout your limbs. You buried your face in his strong chest, earning an ‘aww’ from the rugged man above you. He laughed gently as he stroked your hair, enjoying the way you sought comfort in his arms. 

Shouta couldn’t help noticing something _different_ in the way you now clung to him. 

“My _goodness_ ,” he spoke slowly, the bass in his voice vibrating your shoulder, giving you a pleasant shiver. A nervous knot formed in your stomach when he suddenly pulled back to examine you, “my dear student, your face is quite red… you seem to have gotten a bit warmer as well." 

Amusement and arousal welled in him when you squirmed beneath his scrutinizing gaze. "Could it be that someone’s a little… _excited_?”

Your knees grew weak and you let out a needy, shuddering whine. It wasn’t until then that you noticed how wet you’d become from the kiss. 

“Hmmm… I thought so.” he clicked his tongue, “Flushed cheeks, warm skin, thighs squeezing together for just a _hint_ of friction. All the signs are there." Thick ribbons of raven hair rustled elegantly as he shook his head with a hopeless sigh.

"Yeah… so what if I am?” you giggled, somehow completely unashamed, burying your face in the safety of his chest once more. He pulled you closer, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“If you’d like, I can offer you some… _relief._ ”

The words ignited you, legs trembling and muscles going weak in his embrace. It didn’t go unnoticed and Aizawa nipped your earlobe with a devilish grin. He gripped your chin, turning you towards the dining room. “You have a really nice table over there, why don’t you go lay on it for me?”

You peered back at him, mind swirling with all the possibilities; all of which ended with you screaming his name for everyone in the building to hear. Reluctantly, you pulled away, legs barely supporting you as you drifted to the table where you sat, legs crossed and dangling over the edge. 

Aizawa approached you, confident now that you wanted this just as badly as he did. Your bare knee grazed his thighs as his long, thin fingers slipped up your exposed calves, sending a light shiver up your sides. His mouth hovered close to yours, warm breath breezing over your plush, parted lips, thrilling you with the possibility of another mind-blowing kiss. 

Fuck, you wanted him. You _needed_ him. 

“Yeah,” he growled, looking down at your closely folded legs, “that’s not gonna work for me." 

Faster than you could react, his irises flashed red as he bound you with his capture weapon, spreading your legs for better access. You squeaked pitifully in surprise, much to his satisfaction.

"Gotcha,” he chuckled, hands holding the fabric out to either side of you. He groaned at the sight. You chest heaving with need, eyes wide, legs spread open like a book before him. It sent a rush of adrenaline flooding through his veins. 

Oh, the things he wanted to _do_ to you. 

“You really are considerate,” he purred, quirking a brow to look up at you, “Did you wear a skirt hoping I’d do this?“

You knew he didn’t need an answer. He was getting off on watching you writhe beneath him, and you loved every second of it. You’d half expected him to chide you for wearing something so unsuitable in cold weather, but thankfully he seemed to be thinking with his other head for the time being. 

He pushed down hard on your shoulder, urging you to lay flat on your back, your legs still held open wide by the strong fabric. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he relished in your helpless appearance.

"This is just how I imagined you. Aching, on display, and ready for me to _inspect_.” He clicked his tongue, pondering over his options. “I think since you’re so partial to _formality,_ you should continue calling me, 'Mr. Aizawa, 'Sensei,’ and, 'Sir.’ Do you understand,(Y/n)?”

You’re so high on adrenaline and dopamine all you can focus on is your unending need to be fucked senseless. You nodded, but he shook his head. “That’s not an answer, princess.”

“Y-yes Mr. Aizawai, Sir.”

"There you go.” he groaned, blood rushing to his already stiffening cock, “You always _were_ a fast learner.”

“W-wait,” you tried to protest as he wrapped one end of the scarf around his own shoulder, freeing his left hand to toy with your dripping folds.

“Shhh… Let your teacher get a good look at you.” A violent blush claimed your cheeks and you squirmed against the restraints. Fuck, he was so close, staring right at your quivering pussy with darkened eyes. “Be bashful all you want, I see everything just fine.”

Steady fingers reached forward, confident as they pulled your panties to the side to reveal your puffy pink lips. You tensed up at the sudden vulnerability, exposed for his viewing pleasure and powerless to close your legs and hide it.

His lips pursed to form a low whistle.

“Damn… to think you were hiding something so perfect from me this whole time. What a pretty little pussy you have… You tense up when I look at it,” he groaned, tilting his head slightly, “the way it squeezes around nothing… so eager. it makes me want to sink my cock into you.”

Your hands flew to your face in a failed attempt to shield your embarrassment and stifle the shameless moan that ripped through your body. It felt like a fire was sparking to life between your legs with every second you withered under his lustful gaze.

His thumb grazed your opening, collecting just enough dew to prime your clit for him to rub.

"Ahhh, M-Mister Aizawa, pleeease.”

He gently stroked the swollen bud, steadily tapping and flicking, watching your hips buck to the rhythm as you twitched with every jolt emanating from the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Just making sure it’s nice and ready for me.” His palm turned upward and he took the time to drink in your lewd expression before sliding a middle and ring finger inside your aching walls, curling them into the soft flesh that made you squeal. He cursed when he felt your walls cling to him, coating his fingers in your juices.

“S-Sensei, _Ahh_.”

“Mmm. That’s it. Melt around my fingers, kitten.”

The pet name brought you higher than you thought possible. Your eyes rolled back and your ass arched off the table. You needed him deeper and your greedy cunt was begging for more.

“Yeah… that’s a good girl.” He was intoxicated by the image of you mewling and begging while he twisted his skilled fingers, thrusting them into you over, and over again. Your cries become more desperate as he quickened the pace, fuelled by the high pitched sounds tumbling from your throat.

“Please, _Sirrr_ ” you pleaded breathlessly. 

"Please what,(Y/n)?”

“Don’t stop - _ah_ \- it feels so good~”

His lips curled as he left you empty, nearly causing you to cry at the loss of contact.

“Sorry kid, but I’m a bit selfish.” Aizawa tied the ends of his scarf to the table legs, restraining your entire lower body, then pulled up a chair to position himself in front of your wide-open legs.

“That’s better,” he grumbled, pleased with his new position, “now I can get a good look at you.”

“That’s so embarrassing, _stoppp_ ” It was no use. You couldn’t move your legs against his capture weapon and the loss of control only worked to further soak your eager cunt.

“Sorry, no can do. My little girl’s pussy is way too cute not to look at.

_“His” little girl?_

Your heart leaped in your chest but you didn’t have time to revel in the moment. His head dipped and he tore a small hole in your panties with his canine before ripping them from you.

"What are you doing?!”

“They were in my way. I couldn’t risk letting you escape by untying you first.” a mischevious grin split his face and it had your hair standing on end. Fuck, he was such a tease. “It was the only logical option." 

He pulled the tattered fabric to one side, leaving you completely bare. Blood rushed to his cock and a carnal growl rolled from him as his hungry eyes consumed the quivering pink flesh between your folds.

"You see,” -he propped his elbow on the table, resting his cheek lazily in one hand, starting to work against your silky walls with the other- “when I make you cum, I think I deserve to see every little shudder and throb this pretty cunt makes. Don’t you agree?”

Again you try the restraints against your thighs. 

“Tsk, tsk. See? I knew you couldn’t be trusted. Can’t have you being bashful and interrupting my show.”

You’re filled in an instant when he plunged his skilled fingers deep and your back arched off the table, head tossed back in an unrestrained moan. You were helpless against the skilled digits, grunting and whimpering as he worked you up to a peak. 

“I think this puffy clit needs some attention…” He leaned forward, pressing his tongue to the neglected bud. You moan loudly as he licks in rhythm with his beckoning fingers. Lips wrapped around the swollen bundle of nerves and he groaned against it, eyes closed as his mind swam in a lustful haze.

“ _Fuuuuck_ yes Mr. Aizawa.”

“My, my, such foul language from such a good girl. Are you maybe a little naughtier than you let on?”

You trembled as his fingers dove deeper, rubbing firmly on your g-spot. Wet, warm walls squeezed hard around the invading digits. Your hips rolled and you chanted his name like a mantra. Scruffy lips vibrated against your clit as he moaned into your pussy, your mewls of pleasure and the sweet taste of your arousal going straight to his aching cock. He pulled back briefly to notice your tensing and quivering muscles.

“Ohh… you’re getting close.” He licks your clit again, pinching it briefly between his teeth.

“P-Please don’t stop… _Daddy_!” 

_Oh fuck_ , you didn’t mean to say it. But it just came out. 

His head snapped up at the name.

“Oh shit. _Daddy_? FUCK,” his movements began again with renewed purpose and he was about to lose his damned mind, “fuck yeah babygirl cum on my tongue.”

He wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves once more, pairing his sucking with skilled flicks of his tongue. He committed fully to pushing you over the edge and you lost yourself in the sensation. You cried out his name, jerking your hips as much as you’re able with them bound. His free hand reached up to play with your over-sensitive nipples at just the right time and you exploded around him. Your moans were shameless as you flooded his tongue and palm with your juices. His pace slowed and he rode out your orgasm, relishing in every last throb before withdrawing his hand in favor of smoothing his hands up your trembling thighs as he left one more appreciative kiss on your pussy. 

You lay spent and satisfied, panting heavily.

“Well well, someone’s happy.” He said with a grin,. “What do you say?”

“Thank you s-sir," you barely managed to choke out the phrase. 

"Mmm, that’s it. Come here.” He walks to where your head lays at the edge of the table and brushes his fingers on your lips.

“Clean them off for me.”

Your heart jumped and goosebumps spread over your skin, but you happily obeyed, lavishing your tongue over the digits. His breath hitched when your eyes fluttered open and you stared up at him through your lashes. 

“Good girl. Fuck, (y,n) you looked so beautiful like that.” 

You softened under him, melting at the adoring look in his eyes. His nose nuzzled against yours briefly before he pecked you softly on the lips, silky tresses of his messy hair tickling over your cheek. 

“Are you okay?”

You nodded, still in a stupor from the intensity of your release. 

“Good.” 

A calloused thumb stroked your cheek. Shouta leaned down to your ear, letting warm breath breeze over your skin.

“ _I liked that little pet name…”_

Aizawa hummed, positioning himself so that his crotch was level with your head. Dark eyes gazed down at you with that strict, all-too-familiar expression he wore as your teacher all those years ago. 

“Then wouldn’t it be polite to repay my generosity?“


	3. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Shouta Aizawa's birthday series. 
> 
> I hope you're ready for the angst next chapter!

"Wouldn't it be nice to repay me?" 

Aizawa's fingers gingerly brush your cheek, urging you to turn and kiss his palm. A quiet sigh escapes him; the gesture melts his heart a little.

"Yes, Sir. Please let me taste you."

His heavy lids close and a ragged breath leaves him.

"Such a good girl."

He caresses the sensitive skin of your neck, tracing down your collar bone to deftly unbutton your blouse.

"You know, you're basically wearing a slightly more subtle schoolgirl outfit."

You look down at yourself as you lay on the kitchen table, restrained by your thighs to the wooden legs. a pleated black skirt covers your upper legs and a white button up blouse lays half opened on your top, slightly opened to expose your breasts. “I guess it fits." You chuckle to yourself 

Aizawa’s teeth dig into his bottom lip as he lets that connection sink in.

Your thighs remain firmly tied to the table legs, but your upper body stays at least somewhat free, allowing you to bring a hand up and palm the growing bulge in his pants.

"You're greedy, girl,” he growls softly. 

He leans deeper into your touch, muttering to continue. A sudden tickling-jolt in your chest signals him toying with your erect nipples.

"Ah~"

Intense, dark eyes continue drinking you in, watching every contraction and release of your muscles. He licks his bottom lip as he takes meticulous mental notes of every way he can make you squirm.

" _Fuck_..," he sighs, eyes and head lolling back. 

"Listen, (Y/n)," you don’t stop palming him but look up at his face, now serious and resolute. His Adam’s Apple bobs with a hard gulp, your doe eyes making his heart jump. "no matter how much you beg me... I won't have sex with you tonight."

A little shocked, you tilt your head, preparing to argue, but he interrupts you.

"I've rushed things before and, while this is... definitely fast, I think that, uh, _other act_ is a bit more intimate..." 

He clears his throat and holds your wandering hand in his to still it. " _Ahem_. Be still young lady."

"I'm not a 'casual fling' kind of guy." His thumb rubs between your thumb and pointer finger. The soothing gesture making your muscles relax.

"I'm quite taken with you, and I'd like you to feel the same way before I... take you," he chuckles, that stupid, smug grin appearing on his face again.

"I understand, Mr. Aizawa, and I agree. Wouldn't want you getting bored of me now." You wink and flash a coy smile.

"Sweetheart," -his free hand finds your cheek, still stroking the opposite thumb between your fingers- "you have nothing to worry about." Soft kisses litter your face, his stubble tickling your skin until you can’t stop yourself from giggling. He nuzzles against your neck with a gentle ‘mm’ before giving you one last, sweet peck on the cheek.

"Now," he says, once again using that stern, sexy voice that makes you giddy with excitement, "see what you've done?"

You nod, eyes wide and guilty, like a sad puppy. He takes your hand and returns it to the warm mound in his jeans. You knead him through his clothing, coaxing a ragged moan from his throat. Dragging your thumb down you massage the tip, causing his hips to jerk.

"Careful now," he hisses, then chuckles "Don't make me break my own rule."

Aizawa's muscles tense, he's mesmerized by your large (E/c) eyes staring up at him, seeking his approval. Tingling from the fingers flicking and rubbing your nipples with agonizing care, you press your mouth to where you were rubbing moments earlier.

" _Shit_ ," he groans as you blow against the fabric. Warm air spreads across the sensitive area. He’s using all of his willpower not to unzip and fuck your pretty mouth right then and there."You sure know how to tease a man."

Basking in the indirect stimulation you're providing him, he begins to feel a primal urge tug at his mind. 

"Kitty..."

you groan feebly, weakened by the pet name.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa?" His body reacts similarly to the title.

"Do you want to be mine?"

Your stomach knots tight and a shock runs through your core. "I," -you swallow- "would like that very much, yes."

A content sigh slips from his nostrils and his eyelids drift up slowly; it's taking all of him to maintain his composure.

"So, if I’m like this, how do you think I want you to address me?"

You feel you know the answer but pause briefly, still a little unsure. "Sir?"

The word electrifies him and a visible shudder moves up his spine. "Oh my fuck,” he sighs, “Alright, I need to sit down after that one."

With one swift motion, he pulls his scarf, the fabric unwinds from your thighs and your body is set free from the table. He surveys the large, black armchair in your living room. 

_Appropriate_ , he thinks to himself as he approaches it, settling into the leather and curling his fingers over the ends of the armrests.

"Alright little girl, show your teacher what a good student you are."

You slip off the table and move to walk towards him. Once more, he demonstrates proficiency with his support item, deploying it quickly, wrapping it around you and trapping your legs together and your arms against your body.

You yelp.

Aizawa glares at you, brows furrowed "Kitties don't walk on two legs."

In an instant, you're freed from the bind once more, and fall to the floor as instructed. Pensively, he leans into the hand of his bent arm, which is planted firmly on the armrest.

He watches your body sway as you crawl, shifting in his seat as the pressure in his aching cock grows more intense.

When you're close enough, he leans forward, resting his forearms on his knees so that you're eye to eye. Messy raven ribbons frame his handsome features, tickling your cheek as your face hovers just slightly below his.

His voice is low and masculine, causing a shiver that runs from the back of your arms and surges through your entire being.

"From this day on, you'll be my baby girl," -he pinches your cheek lightly- "and the teacher's pet." His fingers trace your throat gently before capturing it roughly. "Got it?"

"Y-yes Mr.Aizawa," you squeal. 

"Good girl."

Although he's already used the pet name, he checks to make sure you're on the same page. "And... what's Mr. Aizawa's favorite pet?"

"A kitty?" you pout, peering up innocently.

He sits back, looks to the ceiling and sighs lengthily. “ _Goddamn right it is_." 

Dark irises peer down at you as you wait patiently between his legs. The image of you before him, obediently waiting for his command gives him a thrill.

"You've been such a good girl for me... I can't imagine any birthday present topping this."

You take his declaration as a challenge; deciding you'll do whatever you can to make this day unforgettable. Your hand snakes up his thigh seductively while your eyes remain locked on his. Your soft lips brush his cheek, and you trail your tongue along the edges of his mouth, finally soothing his mind with a sweet kiss.

Your tongues tangle lustfully for a few minutes before you pull back, ending the makeout session.

Holding your face close to his, you lightly nip his ear lobe and say the dirtiest thing that comes to your mind, " _Daddy, can I have some milk?"_

The last shred of self-control in him erodes, forcing him to give in to his need. "Argghh, FUCK!" He wraps your locks around his fingers and jerks your head towards you ass, making your eyes focus on him.

Panting heavily, he examines your face, having a silent debate against himself. His gaze is somehow both terrifying and arousing; voracious, bordering on angry. 

"Yeah... Yeah, you can have some fucking milk." He swallows hard. "You wanna fuck with my head, huh kid?" The muscles in his jaw flex. "Alright, I'll give you what you want." 

Your hair is gripped so tightly that, even if you wanted to, you couldn't move an inch. It hurts a little, but it adds to the tension building in your core.

You exist helplessly as the torment ensues. His free hand loosens his belt and opens his fly, tugging on his waistband just enough to free himself. Your eyes widen as you watch his thick cock bound free of its constraints.

"Didn't expect that much meat, did you kitten?" he asks with a chuckle.

He taunts you, slowly stroking himself, warning you not to move a muscle without permission. You might argue, if you didn’t want it so fucking bad. His hand twists and turns, forcing a small bead of precum to collect at the end of his slit. Still controlling your head, he prevents your neck from moving, forcing you to watch, teasing you until you're a trembling, desperate mess.

"Is this what you want?"

You whimper and try to nod in vain. He laughs at the feeble attempt.

"Try again."

"Yes Sir, please."

He keeps your hair firmly secured in his fist, still grasping his own girth, and positions your face above it.

"I think you're getting the idea. Let's review; I like control, and you've pushed me past my tolerance level with your teasing. Now you play by my rules. You don't move a muscle without me telling you to. Got it?"

You remain still.

He inhales sharply through his teeth, aroused and impressed by your extra effort. _Cheeky little brat_.

"Answer me."

"Yes, Sir,” you reply with a grin. 

"Good girl. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

You obey immediately. 

He moves your parted lips closer to him so they hover an inch from his leaking head. Saliva pools in your mouth. you don’t need an outline to understand you're being quizzed on self-control.

He chuckles in disbelief at the flawless performance. Remaining still, you leave your tongue extended and mouth wide. Saliva drips from your waiting lips and lands on his erection.

"Hmm, if I was in a more sadistic mood, I'd say that counts as cheating,” he muses, eyeing the slick drool as it slips down his full length, pooling neatly at the base.

"But... I don't think a needy slut like you can hang on much longer.”

Your lids flicker and you moan. 

Aizawa moves your opened mouth onto the twitching muscle, gasping as the soft, wet flesh fully envelopes him. He pulls your head up and down, using you for his pleasure. Fucking your mouth slowly. Enjoying every sweet moan you let reverberate around his cock. 

His hips lift to push his length down your throat. “Fuck," he declares breathlessly, leaning over a bit to get a good side view of you as you take him all the way. You relax your throat for him.

"That's quite an achievement. No one's been able to do that before..."He glares into your watering eyes, his own laced with concern. "How are you not gagging? Hmm? You can answer me kitty." 

Although he gives you permission to speak, he keeps your head pressed firmly down on him. A sadistic grin plastered on his face while he looks to you expectantly.

"Mm nor phphmal ut mmhmm Hiauh."

 _Adorable_ , he thinks to himself, letting out a soft chuckle as he admires your valiant effort. "Look at you, an A+ little whore."

He pulls your hair until his cock leaves your mouth, causing it to make a hollow 'pop' as it empties. "What were you trying to say, brat?"

You take a moment to catch your breath, saliva dripping down your chin and chest heaving for air. "I'm your personal slut, Mr. Aizawa."

His eyes close, brows furrow, and he nods slowly. _Un-fucking-believable,_ he mutters as his fingers dig into the leather, 

“Kitty,” the word rang needy, “I need you to milk my cock. I can’t hold back anymore.” He releases your hair and leans back in the chair, once again curling his long fingers around the armrest. 

You waste no time, immediately wrapping your palm around his girthy length. He winces and moans at the contact, nodding to say ‘go ahead.’

You lick up and down the shaft, tongue pressed flush against the warm skin. Aizawa groans as you wrap your lips around him, alternating between stroking him in step with your sucking, and taking him greedily into your throat.

“Fuck, baby. Don’t stop.” 

Remembering the way he denied you on the table, you smirk with his cock in your mouth, moving to pull yourself from him. A strong hand claims your hair again, holding you in place before your lips leave the leaking head. 

“ _Don’t you fucking dare_ ,” he growls, earning you a rush of adrenaline. 

Goosebumps flush across your skin. You relax your jaw as he begins fuckin your mouth eagerly, aching to flood your tongue with cum. You suck your cheeks tight. His hips stutter, a broken groan escapes him, and his head tosses back as he loses himself in the silky, wet hole.

Your determined service finally promises you a reward, "Y-yeah... milk me kitty. _FUCK_ ," his hips buck forward and his fingertips turn white as they dig into the chair. You feel ropes of warm liquid shoot one after another onto the back of your tongue, flooding your mouth.

You swirl your tongue around him, not letting him fall from your lips as his dick gives one more satisfied twitch. 

He watches you through his orgasmic stupor. You try to lift your head but he grasps it firmly with his palm, preventing you from rising any further.

"Hey, kid. I like these pants. You're not to let a single drop spill."

Contemplating momentarily he continues, "Actually, take that as a permanent rule; I want you to worship my cock, and by relation, my release. Nothing should be more important to you than earning and consuming every ounce of my cum, no matter how I wish to give it to you. Is that clear?"

You nod and suck your cheeks in tight, completely high from the experience. Your lips coax another sharp inhale from Aizawa as he feels them squeeze around his oversensitive head, tongue slipping through his leaking slit to ease out every drop.

"Don't swallow yet.” he pants, “Open up, let me see it."

Being the good girl that you are, you curl your tongue, knowing full well he wants a lewd display. You show off the white pool, giving him a satisfying chill.

"Good kitty. Go ahead, swallow it."

You obey, smiling broadly after it all slips down your throat. He grants you a warm, proud smile in return. 

"Come here." Aizawa zips up his pants and pats his knee and you move to sit in his lap. One arm wraps tightly around you while the other cradles your cheek, pulling your head onto the crook of his neck. He kisses your forehead and gives your nose a soft stroke. "Will you be mine and only mine, kitty?”

"Yes, please,” you nuzzle him, warm affection overtaking you.

"Wonderful.” He holds you close and begins to absentmindedly rock you. His body is pleasantly warm, making you feel safe and secure. 

“ _I haven’t done anything in... a really long time,”_ he whispers as you rest against his chest, “ _I want to keep you all for myself.”_

Aizawa plays with your hair he whispers to you sweetly, telling you all about the things he adores and cherishes about you. 

As you drift off to sleep, you hear him half-whisper, half-chuckle to himself, " _Happy birthday to me._ "


End file.
